the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia Gains Weight
Part 1: Realization and Shame Leia sighed as she put a hand on her soft, pudgy belly. She had thought that the number of dances Jabba had had her perform over the course of the past year - her first year as voluntary slave to the great Hutt - would keep her in peak physical condition, but she had apparently failed to factor in the rich feasts which Jabba had seen fit to lavish on her with greater and greater regularity. Jabba had initially used these to reward his favourite slave for her increasingly skilled and arousing dances, but for the past six months, it seemed, her dances had become progressively sporadic as Jabba acquired and trained new dancers (Leia, of course, remaining his favourite and even offering occasional input through this process) while the feasts had increased, both in frequency and size. It had been nearly a week since she had last danced, Leia thought; all she had done was feast with Jabba and lounge at his side. And now she was seeing the effects of her lifestyle. The bottom half of her costume, which had been feeling a bit snug the past few months, was now downright painful, cutting into her fattened flesh as her chubby belly and growing love handles sought new directions in which to expand. Her top too was rather uncomfortable by this point, her breasts having evidently decided to grow along with her waistline; they were two-and-a-half handfuls each by now, barely covered by the cups which had been fitted to accommodate occupants less than half that size. Her thighs had thickened to the point that they had the beginnings of saddlebags; her loincloth was even less modest these days than it had been a year ago. The fattening of her ass, meanwhile, was something on which she looked with less consternation: Jabba had seemed particularly pleased to see her shake her big booty during her last few dances. But as she looked behind her, she thought no one could possibly find her new rolls of back-fat attractive; deep folds now appeared at her sides when she sat down, halfway up her torso where her love-handles met the deposits of chub that hadn't made it into her boobs. She sighed again, and leaned against Jabba's dozing form, stretching out her body in an attempt to banish the rolls which formed in thick folds around her waist when she sat down. She must have gained five or ten pounds this past week alone, she thought. She was getting fat. She knew it, and she couldn't see how Jabba, or his guests, or the other girls, could have failed to notice it. She had never been fat before; even as a child she had been skinny, only developing anything in the way of womanly curves late in her adolescence. Then she had been involved in the Rebellion, and there was hardly time for overindulging or lying around. But that was all gone now. She was no longer a leader of the Rebellion: she was one of Jabba's slave girls (admittedly of her own volition, but still constituting a not-insignificant career change), and what she had only ever associated in her mind with other women - undisciplined women, degenerate women - was happening to her. She was getting fat. "What troubles you, my pet?" Jabba rumbled. Leia started, and at the same time had the unpleasant realization that her belly had jiggled with the sudden movement. She had not realized her Master was awake. She looked up, loath to broach the topic directly; if Jabba noticed she was getting fat, how would her favour in his eyes suffer? "Nothing, Master," she replied in Huttese. "It is only... it has been sometime since I have had the honour of dancing for you. I wonder, do I no longer please you?" Jabba chuckled; his great bulk shook in a way Leia shuddered to think of her own body doing. "You still please me greatly, my sweet. You please me more than any other slave does, than any other slave ever has." At least her standing in the court was not at risk, then. Not that it helped her feel much better; she was still turning into a fat pig. "Then please, Master," she pressed. "Give this slave the honour of dancing for you again. I will not disappoint you." If she pleased him enough, she thought desperately, perhaps he would allow her to dance more often, and she could start burning some of this excess blubber. Jabba appeared to consider for a few moments. "You shall dance for me, my pretty," he said at last. "But first, I will share something special with you." And he handed her the hose to his gigantic hookah. Leia took it with some trepidation. She had never smoked his hookah before; she did not know what substance he favoured, nor how potent it was, nor how it would affect her. "Inhale," Jabba commanded her. She did as she was told. She inhaled deeply, and immediately felt an overpowering sense of calm and tranquility. She loved it. She took another hit, and then another, and then another; Jabba did not ask for it back, and she felt more and more relaxed and at peace the more she inhaled. She felt her worries slip away; her concern about her weight gain was a thing of the past. She felt completely unstressed, completely serene. But more than that, she felt aroused. And with each hit, she felt it more and more. Part 2: Chubby Love Leia gazed up at Jabba through the clouds of hookah smoke. She wanted him, and she wanted him now; she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone. She began to trail her hand up and down his gigantic belly, waiting to see if her affections would be reciprocated. "Did you not wish to dance for me, my pet?" Jabba asked. "Yes," she breathed, and turned around to face him as she knelt on his dais. "But I want you more, Jabba. I want you..." She moaned as she began to slide her whole body slowly up and down Jabba's; she loved the feeling of her chubby, naked belly against his. Jabba chortled. "Very well, my pretty. Come with me." He slithered off the dais, Leia sauntering behind him. In lieu of Jabba's obese body, she stroked and caressed her own, continuing to moan in arousal. Jabba led her to one of his own private chambers. Inside was a large flat bed, much like his dais but larger, and, among various other things, another hookah sitting on a bedside table. Jabba mounted the bed and Leia practically fell over herself following him. He lay on his back and she sat on his belly, rubbing her own against it as she had in the throne room. He reached behind her back and fumbled with her ill-fitting top; she sat up and it burst off, causing her ample cleavage to spill out. Jabba fondled her heavy breasts, making her coo, and then drew her closer, sliding his huge tongue around her nipples. She gasped at the sensation; her nipples were becoming immediately, almost painfully erect. It had been some weeks since Jabba had taken her. As he continued to slobber all over her breasts, his hands reached for her rear and undid her bottom as well. She sighed in contentment; it felt good to have the costume off. But it felt even better when Jabba grabbed her fat ass with both hands and rubbed it. Being stimulated at both ends was amazing. She moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Jabba," she whispered, and began to rock back and forth, grinding her wide hips against his belly. She felt a pang of confusion a minute later, however, when Jabba's hands roved from her ass to her belly, stroking the pudge that (to her embarrassment) hung down and brushed against his own stomach, before moving up and massaging her love handles. It felt good, despite her shame at her formerly svelte figure, now run to fat. "Ungghh," she moaned, and then, the drugs having done away with her hesitation, she asked, "Do you like that?" "Oh yes, my pet," Jabba replied, his hands now groping at her back rolls and fondling them. Leia couldn't believe he enjoyed it. "You like me... like this?" she ventured. "Mmm yes," he confirmed, "my big slave." The title was not one he had used before, and it made her feel more acutely self-conscious of her fattened form. "You have grown this past year," her Master went on, "and I am greatly pleased by it. You have lost your unseemly muscle. You have gained more flesh, and you are softer." He went back to massaging her love handles; Leia found it alarmingly arousing. "There is so much more of you now. And it is more pleasing to touch and caress." "You like me MORE now?" she repeated in incredulity. "But I'm... I'm..." "Fatter, my big slave," the Hutt purred. "Not so fat as I should like, but fatter, indeed." "You want me to get even fatter?" "I am a Hutt, kahnkee." Jabba licked his lips. "Surely you must understand that my tastes run to... larger females." Leia was silent, aside from the little cries of desire she gave as Jabba continued to lick her breasts. So Jabba liked her more now that she had gained weight; that was somewhat affirming. Still, she couldn't help but feel ashamed at the way her belly quivered and stuck out past her waist, at her love handles jutting out onto her chubby hips. She didn't want to get fatter, but, she thought with a sigh, she probably would. Her breasts would get larger and heavier, her ass would get rounder and jigglier... and worst of all, her belly would get even bigger, growing softer and fatter from Jabba's calorie-laden feasts. The roll of fat that was growing around her waist would thicken into a full-blown spare tire, her navel (she thought, as Jabba played with it) deepening as it did so; as a result, her belly would develop permanent folds until it began to sag and hang over her bikini bottom, her love handles fattening along with it until they spilled out over onto her meaty thighs. She envisioned all this, and yet, it felt so good when Jabba stroked and massaged her soft flesh, fondling her big breasts, stroking her fat ass, kneading her lard-laden belly. It was an excitement she'd never felt before. And maybe, she thought, ohhh... Jabba had turned his attentions in a more southerly direction; she felt herself getting wet, and every jiggling part of her fattened form began to quiver and shake in anticipation, in an uncontrollable and yet, Leia found, surprisingly pleasurable way. Maybe, she thought, smiling and moaning as Jabba's giant tongue entered her, just maybe, getting even fatter wouldn't be so bad after all. Part 3: Mirror Mirror "Oh God," Leia moaned as the slave began to pleasure her. "Ohhh..." Standing behind her, the slave reached his muscular arms around her enormous belly, attending to her moist sex with one hand while with the other he grabbed a handful of the excess fat around her waist. They stood in front of a floor-length mirror, while Jabba looked on from off to one side, rumbling with satisfaction as Leia began to whimper. Stretching her arms above her head, she squirmed in the slave's expert grasp; Jabba had chosen a very talented specimen for the job, and she gave a little gasp of arousal as the slave began to tickle her underneath with his hard cock. She reached back to feel his toned shoulders, closing her eyes as she did, so as not to be forced to look at the reflection of her body in the glass. She remembered a time when her own body was similarly hard and athletic, but that was a long time ago now... and lately Jabba had taken to having his male slave fondle her in front of the mirror so she could see, even as she experienced the incredible sensations of the slave's attention, just how fat she had become. The Hutt derived pleasure from watching her humiliation along with her stimulation. She could not keep her eyes closed forever in her state of excitement, and as her eyes fell upon her reflection, she groaned in shame. Her face, it was true, had been largely unaffected by her weight gain, filling out ever so slightly; and her breasts had ballooned into immense, jiggling monstrosities, nearly four handfuls each, yet somehow still managing to retain their firm, round shape; but it was her belly, the largest part of her, which she could not ignore. A thick layer of fat around her middle hung down over her pelvic region; she was naked now, but when she wore Jabba's skimpy costume (which had needed to be resized several times over the last few months), her spare tire nearly hid her bikini bottom entirely. Her love handles stuck out past her shoulders, great deposits of soft, jiggling chub that wobbled whenever she moved, spilling out over the sides of her costume to rest on her fat, meaty thighs; the deep folds which formerly appeared at her sides when she sat down were now permanent, refusing to disappear even when she stood up straight, so great was the amount of fat that had accumulated between her breasts and her hips. Her ass too had swollen to proportions she had previously thought impossible: it stuck out a full foot behind her, round, smooth, and gigantic, with the tendency to quiver and shake on those rare occasions that she was made to walk anywhere. The bounteous food which Jabba fed her must have some kind of preservative chemical in it, Leia thought; there was no way she could have naturally gained this much weight in such a short period of time without accruing any unseemly cellulite in her ass, or without her huge breasts beginning to sag, or indeed, without her gargantuan belly showing any stretch marks. Perhaps it was the same ingredient, she reflected ruefully, which had so accelerated her weight gain in the two months since Jabba had first revealed to her his preference for a larger Leia. "Enough," Jabba commanded suddenly. The male slave looked at him in confusion as he withdrew from Leia, who, giving a moan of disappointment, began to run her hands down from her neck, across her fattened stomach, and then up again to cradle her breasts. Jabba slithered over to her and sunk his hands into her huge, pudgy belly. "You please me, my big slave," he purred as Leia whimpered in need and humiliation. "You have done all I have wished these past months. You have eaten all I have given and thereby made your body large." He grabbed a handful of flesh from one of her jiggling love handles. "Large with fat." Leia moaned. "For your obedience," Jabba continued, now beginning to pinch her nipples and excite her even more, "you deserve a reward, my fattened princess. And be assured, you will receive a gift for how you have let yourself grow fat. But before you receive your reward, I have another wish for you." He smiled. "Dance for me." "Ungghh..." Leia groaned. "What?" "Dance for me, my big slave. You have not danced for me in some time, and I desire to see your talent again." "But..." Leia thought of her past dances, of the athletic, even acrobatic motions that she had learned. Gazing down ruefully at her blubbery form, she knew there was no way she could put on such a performance now. "I cannot, Master," she said. Jabba chuckled. "I do not wish to see one of your dances of before," he said. "I wish to see you use your body as it has become." He pushed a button on the nearby control set; a slow, smooth, seductive tune began to play. "Shake for your Master," Jabba commanded. "Shake your great breasts and buttocks." Leia hesitated, but reluctantly did what she was told. Moving to the centre of the room, she began to sway back and forth to the song's rhythm. As the music built, her motions intensified. Her generous breasts bounced with the movement, and she shook her voluptuous ass, her hefty cheeks clapping together audibly as she did so. She noticed the slave, mesmerized by her ample, quivering belly and ass, getting hard again. She responded despite herself, arching her back more as her huge breasts heaved, putting more emphasis on her full hips. The slave, positioning himself out of Jabba's sight, began to stroke his cock as covertly as he could. Leia had never been in control during these sessions before, and now that she was the one doing the teasing, she found she enjoyed it. She saw the mounting need and frustration in the slave's face and motions, and felt both satisfied and aroused. She began to approach him, swaying her wide hips back and forth playfully as her huge ass jiggled. Jabba watched but said nothing, chortling softly. She reached the slave and began to run a finger along his well-defined pectorals; the slave began to venture his hands upwards, looking to the Hutt for permission as he did so. Jabba, however, shook his head, and the slave let his hands drop, clearly disappointed. Leia smirked and began to stroke his cock gently, almost casually. He groaned, and she started to jerk him off in earnest. She decided to play a game with him. "Do you like me like this?" she whispered. "Do you like how much weight I've gained?" "Ungh," he moaned. "Yes." "Do you like how my belly hangs over the front of my costume?" "Yes, yes..." "Do you like how my ass is so thick now I can clap my cheeks together?" "Oh God, yes..." She let go of his throbbing organ; she knew he was close. She stood up and faced his expression of desperation. "Then show me." She placed both hands on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed.